


Grand Theft Auto: Generation Z

by FreshPrinceOfLosSantos



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrinceOfLosSantos/pseuds/FreshPrinceOfLosSantos
Summary: It's 2030, and for the last few years, America has been suffering under a fascist government. Everyday Americans have found it difficult to find jobs, and the ones lucky enough to be working do not make enough to live. People are doing literally anything they can for money. When three young people with three totally different stories cross paths whilst involved in America's thriving crime scene. They are forced to work together in order to get what they want.One rich English boy on a gap year, living in up in Los SantosOne midwestern beauty queen whose got a little touch of crazyand One cold-blooded, second generation American immigrant on a missionWhat will ensue? Recommended for fans of the GTA franchise (set in the HD universe)





	1. Giovanni Bardas-Bellic

Alone in his shitty studio apartment in downtown Broker, sleeping on the mattress on the floor his jet black hair fell softly on the pillow. The Liberty city lights were shining through the cracks in the curtains, illuminating his pale face as he slept. But the serenity of the moment was short lived, as a loud and powerful knocking came from the front door of his apartment.

Giovanni groaned and rolled over, pretending that he had imagined it. Put the pounding went on, followed by a voice screaming "iDespertarse! iDespertarse!" It was motherfucking Ricardo again.

"Ricardo! It's 3.00am! iVete a la mierda! Giovanni yelled back through the door.

"Eh, man please let me in, it's cold outside." Giovanni was thinking of ignoring his friend and co-worker and going back to sleep. But the banging went on.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes.He got out of bed and stumbled to the door, wearing only his boxers and a white t-shirt. "The fuck do you want, gilipollas! Giovanni snarled, squinting as his eyes were not used to the light from the streetlamps outside.

"Eh, man. You don't gotta be so fuckin' rude amigo. Go get dressed we gotta go, man."

'Fucking asshole," Giovanni said under his breath as he turned around to go and put his pants and shoes on. Ricardo invited himself inside. "So what the fuck does the old man need us for? At this hour?" His thick Broker accent rolled off his tongue and echoed through the apartment.

"Shit, I dunno man. Boss said he tried callin' you but you was asleep. So he called me, say I gotta get yo ass and get you down to the depo, real quick."

"You think there's a problem?" Giovanni asked lacing up his shoes.

Ricardo shrugged. "I dunno man, he just said we gotta get down there."

Giovanni sighed impatiently. "Yeah fine, okay." He said combing his hair with his fingers and reaching for his coat on the stand by the door. The young men piled out of the apartment and into the street. "Shit, you weren't kidding it is cold." Giovanni's teeth chattering as he hoped into the passager seat of the taxi.

"It's warm at the office." Ricardo reminded turning the key and starting the engine. The heater blasted through, giving Giovanni some relief.

"Oh fuck yeah, I needed that," he said putting his hands up against the air vent. Ricardo chuckled. 

Although it was not even the crack of dawn. Liberty City was still alive. Every street corner was lit and not one bar was empty. It was Friday morning in the city, late September and already you could feel the beginning of a snowy wonderland. Ricardo was usually talkative when he drove, he was one of THOSE cab drivers. When Giovanni drove, he put on the radio and tried not to engage with the customer. He supposed that this was an early start even fro Ricardo. Giovanni yawned and took his phone out of his pocket. He called the depo.

"I'm putting dad on the loud speaker," Giovanni grumbled. When his father picked up, Ricardo greeted his boss with much enthusiasm. 

"Eh boss, how are you this morning."

"Eh, Ricardo! I am good, yes! Do you have my boy?"

"Yes sir, he is here. We are on our way."

"Fantastic! I'll see you in a bit."

Giovanni was American born, raised on prime time television and cluckin' bell. He was all-American. These too, his father and his loyal Mexican Ricardo were immigrants. Giovanni always wondered why they were always so happy and optimistic, was it really that shitty back home? Was America truly heaven on earth to these people. He didn't understand. Giovanni butted in before his father could hang up the phone.

"Papa, why are we driving all the way into the city at ten past three in the morning? can you explain that to me please because I'm lost."

Giovanni's father game a cheeky little grin, he could feel it through the phone. Well, son. I have had a wonderful idea!"

"Oh really, because you are full of good ideas aren't you. "Like that one time, you gambled ALL of our savings away because you were CERTAIN you were going to win. But that didn't work out did it, old man? No. And your Russian friends wouldn't lend you money because they KNEW you couldn't pay it back. So what happened next? Oh well, you were sucking cocks in gay-club bathrooms for ten bucks a piece just to pay the electricity bill. Does that sound familiar!"

"Holy shit, bro chill the fuck out!" Ricardo yelled, snatching Giovanni's phone off him. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Mr Bellic. You are a good man, your son is just tired and probably still drunk from last night." Giovanni smashed his head against the dashboard. Ricardo took a sharp left and pulled over. he hung up the phone and threw it on the back seat.

"Bruh! Stop!" He pleaded.

A mixture of blood and tears ran down Giovanni's face. "I haven't taken my meds, man. I'm freaking out dude." 

"Do you need me to stop by the drug store, my dude?"

Giovanni breathed deeply. "No, I just want to get to the office and tell my dad I'm sorry for bringing that shit up again. I love him, I don't tell him enough. And I fucking hate myself." 

Giovanni's mother had smoked a LOT of pot when she was pregnant. Which wouldn't necessarily have been a problem for a lot of women smoke pot to help with back pains and what not when they are pregnant but this was different. This wasn't just a puff here and there this was chain-smoking, twenty-four seven, heavy stuff. stuff laced with other stuff, crazy stuff. as a result, Giovanni had terrible anxieties, impulses and paranoia. 

"It's G, dude. We almost there you just gotta chill out ."

"I always worry that something is wrong, I know his history Ricardo, I know OUR history. All that stuff with the Russian mafia back in 2008, and how they burnt down our home and shot up the wedding. And how, ever since that girl died my cousin has been brooding in his Algonquin apartment and refuses to come down. God, I wish I could save him."

"I know man, I know."

"I wish I could have done something."


	2. Virginia (Ginny) Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our second protagonist

She woke on the cold, hard floor of the bathroom in a dodgy Los Venturas night club. It stank of piss and cocaine. Ginny peeled her face off the tiled floor and attempted to sit up. She couldn't feel anything and the room was spinning. She could hear the music still playing from the dance floor however it was much quieter now, must almost be closing time. 

She tried to look around for her phone so she could check the time. She couldn't find it. She'd probably been robbed, all the signs pointed to it. Her phone and handbag were gone, not to mention the bruises on her knees and her two black eyes. She caught a glimpse of them when she pushed herself up off the ground to look in the mirror. It didn't look good, she had dried blood on her lips and her cheekbones were bruised. Ginny slipped out of her stilettos and stood up, using the wall of the toilet stall as support.

Her short black dress was torn in a few places, and her hair stunk of vomit. Ginny made her way over to the full-length mirror. Holding onto the sink she stared straight into the void that was her own face. Once the throbbing of her head subsided she began to notice the throbbing of her genitals. She put her hand between her legs, she noticed that her lace black panties were gone, and in its place was dried blood and cum on the creases of her legs. She withdrew her hand and wiped the slimy pink concoction on a paper towel. Ginny began to sob.

She cried only for a moment, before slapping herself in the face harshly. She didn't want to waste one more moment of her life being weak. She turned her fear into anger, she punched the mirror of the bathroom, glass scattered everywhere, her knuckles began to bleed. She didn't care. She grabbed her shoes and stormed out of the bathroom and onto the street.

In the early hours of the morning, Ginny stumbles down the road holding her shoes in one hand. Mascara tears had stained her cheeks, and her head gave her an unimaginable pain. She just wanted to go home at this point, she could have gone to the police or to the hospital but she couldn't be bothered. she wanted to sleep. Ginny tried to think back to what had happened, last night. She tried to force images into her head, but the harder she thought, the further any memories roamed from her mind. 

She'd been roofied. She thought back to the other times she'd been drugged, it felt all the same. She felt her blood boil, she felt her face turn red. She wanted to scream, cry pull her hair out anything. She tried to keep it under control, she tried to keep her eyes fixed on the ground. However, it all changed when a pick-up truck pulled up next to her. As the dirty truck followed slowly behind her along the road, Ginny had no choice but to stop before the truck followed her right bak to her home.

She heard the window wind down, a man with several teeth missing poked his head out the window. "Are you lost pretty lady, can I give you a ride home?" Ginny said nothing for a few seconds. She was too shocked to move, she was too mad to speak. "Come on, sugar. Get in the back."

Ginny turned her head slowly, before looking straight into the man's eyes. His smile turned from a grin into a look of concern as he began to notice the utter madness in Ginny's eyes. He started to frantically wind the window up but not before Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing a six-inch stiletto through the windshield. She grabbed the door handle before he could lock it and pounced at the man, pulling him out of his car. Her screaming continued, the neighbourhood dogs began to bark and lights from surrounding homes were turned on.

Ginny threw the man to the kerb, kicking him frantically. "Why does this shit always happen to me! Why is every person in this fucking town a cunt? Why? Why?" She cried, leaping on top of him and smashing his face with the heel of her other shoe, the man begging her to stop. Ginny heard the whine of sirens from a few blocks away, it sounded as though someone had called the police. 

Ginny threw away the shoe before jumping in the truck, the man left beaten and bleeding heavily on the road side. Ginny put her hand on the keys and turned on the engine. The truck purred to life and the sound of tires screaming as the truck sped down the highway at a lightning speed. 

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes, focusing on the road. She was still drunk, still high but she swerved and dodged oncoming traffic like a pro. As the truck's speed kept ascending until it was being pushed to the absolute limit, Ginny began to smile sadistically. She felt in charge, she felt alive. 

****

As the sun began to come up, Ginny was asleep on the floor of her trailer when the phone rang, waking her. 

Once the hour-long police chase had subsided and the car was taken off road and set a flame. Ginny hitched a ride back into civilisation. Once home, she collapsed on the couch of her shitty trailer and closed her eyes. It had been an eventful few hours and now, she just wanted to sleep. But her sleep had been interupted once again.

She rubbed her eyes and crawled to the phone, picking it up before even reading who was calling. "Hello?" She croaked.

"Ginny, what the fuck dude! Was that you I saw on the news just now?"

She stumbled to her feet, " I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really! Well, too bad I don't believe that sweetheart. You know you are so lucky I found you, girl. If it wasn't for me you'd still be giving blowjobs on the side of the road fro five bucks each. If I were you I wouldn't be fucking this up!"

"Shut up Jason, why do you have to be such a cock!" Ginny slammed a beer bottle against the counter.

"Get to my office you fucking slut, I have a job for you."

"Argh!" Ginny slamming the phone back into the holder. Still pissed, Ginny punched a hole through the wall that separated the kitchen and living room. She pulled her hand back out of the wall and paced around the trailer for a few minutes. She got dressed, snorted a line and left the trailer.


	3. Ricky McGyver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our third protagonist

"Aw man, that night was crazy!" 

It was 6:00 am in Los Santos and besides the purr of early morning traffic, all you could hear was the excited whoops and cheers from a group of English college students enjoying Spring Break in America. Ricky, Chase and Jack, four obnoxious chavs who had decided to use their student loans to go to LS and cause a commotion, and that was exactly what they did. 

Stumbling drunkenly through the street, having private conversation loud enough for all of San Andres to hear and whistling at every girl who walked past. These boys were about to get a taste of reality. In terms of what was and what was not appropriate behaviour when you are partying abroad

"Bruv, yous ain't even on me level, eh?" Jack said holding up his phone "I got eight birds numbers when we was in there."

"Yeah, but none of them are gonna call you, ya know that don't-cha." Ricky snickered.

"Fuck off, how do you know that?" Jack frowned. "These American birds are begging for some young British cock."

"Maybe so, but it sure ain't gonna be from you," Chase added.

"Fuckin' watch me, cunts. I'll be drowning in pussy next time we hit the club."

"Bruv, we is leaving tomorrow morning." Ricky reminded. "God, are you really that stupid.

"Shut up!" Jack snarled at his two friends. "You two are real killjoys, you know that, tight?"

"If you say so, mate." Chase giggled.

Jack finished chugging the bottle of beer he was working on. Once he'd finished it, he threw it overarm into the road. The bottle smashed into a million pieces, making his friends laugh. Locals walking on the other side of the road looked at them disapprovingly. Chase gave them the bird once he caught their eyes.

"Why are all the people here so stuck up?" Chase asked, lighting a cigarette. 

"Fuckin' Americans." Ricky snarled. "Think their so much better than anyone else,"

"For San Andeans, they're really fucking uptight." Jack joined in.

"Yeah, what happened to the 'chill' fuckin' stereotype they had going on," Chase added passing his cigarette to Ricky so he could have a hit on it.

Jack shrugged, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. The LS sun was almost entirely in the sky, lighting up the whole city like a Christmas tree. It warmed their faces, they loved this LS weather, it was like nothing they got back home. In that moment, the three best friends felt untouchable. But it didn't last forever, for the next thing they knew. The sound of police sirens filled their ears as a cop car pulled up right next to them. The boys turned to confirm their suspicions that the LSPD had a bone to pick with them.

"Aw shit, what do we do?" Jack asked. "Do we run?"

"Of course not you fuckin' bimbo, we ain't done nothing wrong. Why the fuck would we run?" Chase argued.

"Oh my god, you two gotta calm the fuck down before the arrest us!" Ricky growled at them as the two police officers stepped out of their car and onto the sidewalk where the boys were standing and shaking with fear. Although they wouldn't admit that last part.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" One of the officers said shining his flashlight in the faces of the students.

"Hm, I haven't seen these boys around here before." The other officer said. 

"We're tourists." Jack choked, struck with fear.

"Oh wow, where are we from?" Asked the police officer with the flashlight.

"London," Ricky said much more confidently than Jack had.

"How nice," said the police officer. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves here." The officers began to come closer, intimidating the boys greatly. "However, we do have some rules here. And these rules have to be followed of we are going to stay in this city, do I make myself clear fellas?"

Ricky gulped, "Of course, officer." The other two agreed in unison.

"These rules," said the second officer "do include, no being obnoxious and yelling profanities at the top of our lungs."

The first officer chimed in "And throwing beer bottles in the street, is also not exactly a behaviour we condone either."

Chase swallowed hard, "You saw all that?"

The two officers nodded. "You see, boys. We have had many complaints come in from locals who are quite frankly sick of you lot acting like fuck wads. So we are going to be taking you lads down to the station." The second officer said pulling out a pair of handcuffs. 

Ricky jumped back. "Wow, wow, wow. Is that really necessary? Our motel is just up here."

"Yeah! We'll be good, officers." Jack said before Chase smacked him in the back of the head, asking what exactly was he thinking.

The police officers laughed. "I'm afraid it is." They said mainly at Ricky was still baffled. 

"What, no. We aren't getting arrested for this shit, man." Ricky snarled.

"Sorry kid, that's the law." The first police officer said grabbing Ricky's wrist. He drew his hand back violently.

"Don't fucking touch me, man!" Ricky's friends looked at him baffled.

"Dude, just do what he says. Our visas run out tomorrow." Chase whispered harshly.

The second officer took out a notepad as the first cradled his wrist. "Look's like we are going to have to add, 'resisting arrest' and 'assaulting an officer' to the list of charges."

Jack spoke up, "I'm sorry about him, he get's a little angry when he's tired. We'll get in the car now." He said pulling Ricky and Chase towards the cop car my the collars of their t-shirts.

The second officer opened the car door and pushed all three boys inside before slamming the door shut. Ricky could make out the officer saying something like "Fucking Poms." As he walked around to the driver seat.

"Oh great! And now we are being racially profiled!" Ricky said punching the back of the seat in front of him.

"Chill the fuck out, Rick," Chase exclaimed. 

"Yeah it could be worse," Jack added "They could have shot us. It is America for God's sake."

"You aren't helping." Chase frowned.

The officers got in the car and buckled up. "Alright, boys, whose up for a road trip." The police officers giggled as they started up the car.

"Fuck this," Ricky said slouching down in his seat as the streets of Los Santos zoomed by.


	4. Highway to Algonquin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni and Ricardo run an errand, we learn a bit more about what Giovanni thinks of his life and why it would fall apart without Ricardo's optimism.

80's R&B played on low volume through the depot. Headquarters had really improved since the days in Hove Beach, back when Giovanni was just a developing sperm cell. The sign reading "Liberty City's Number 1 Unlicensed Taxi Company" Hung in the floor to ceiling window, facing the street. The class was upgraded to be bullet-proof last year, for they were definitely getting robbed far too often.

Giovanni and Ricardo sat at a table in the office playing cards and waiting for someone to ring up. It was five in the morning, the morning rush would be beginning very shortly. "Bruh, do you got any spades?" Ricardo asked

Giovanni replied by instructing him to 'go fish.' Just then the bell above the doorframe rang to indicate somebody had come in. Giovanni looked up at the door to see his mother carrying three large coffee's from the 24/7 down the street, as well as balancing her Gucci handbag in the crook of her left arm. 

"Hola, boys!" She said pushing the door closed with the heel of her fur boot. "How are you this morning?" She said in an accent that still hinted at Puerta Rican origins even after living in Liberty City for over twenty years, and was now mostly reminiscent of a stereotypical Bohan one.

"Good, mama," Giovanni said after getting out of his chair to help his mother carry her things in. He sat the coffees down on the front desk while his mother slid in behind the computer, putting her handbag at her feet. She let out a deep breath. 

"My Gawd, traffic is awful this mornin'" She started pushing her fringe out of hr face. "Where's ya father?" She asked handing both Giovanni and Ricardo coffee. 

"I have no idea," Giovanni replied, taking off the lid of the paper cup to help it cool down. Just as his mother was about to make a sly remark about her husband's whereabouts, the telephone rang.

"Hold, on. I better take this." She said picking up the phone. "Good morning, this is Bellic Enterprises, how can we be of service?"

The two young men returned to their table, Ricardo had braved the coffee by taking a sip before allowing it to cool. You could see the pain in his eyes as he swallowed the scorching liquid. "Aw man. I needed this. You know how early I got up this morning?"

"Oh I do," Giovanni replied. "I was there." Ricardo rolled his eyes.

"No problem, I'll send one of my boys to pick you up. have a nice day." Giovanni's mother said hanging up the phone. "Gino, I need you to go pick up some guys on Frankfort Avenue. And Ricardo, you should go too because they did sound pretty drunk and we need someone to beat them up if they don't pay." Ricardo giggled.

"Yeah, Okay. I'm on it." Giovanni said, exiting through the back door and into the garage. The two of them jumped in the taxi closest to the rolling door. Once it had gone up, Gino turned the key and took off down the driveway and into the street. 

"I can't believe we've got to go all the way to Algonquin for this shit." He mumbled, sipping his coffee as the sat at a red light.

"Don't be so salty G, it's another adventure. You never know the kinds of people you might meet at this job."

"Oh yeah? I just thought I'd be driving around drunks and gangster's who are too poor to pay for a normal ab issued by to council. Well, excuse me." Giovanni said sarcastically.

"Why can't you be more enthusiastic, you are your father's fun for goodness sake."

"Fine, I don't have my father's enthusiasm, sure. But I also don't have a gambling addiction and a fifty-inch waistline, does that not count for something?" Ricardo said nothing.

"Roman is a good man," He added after a while. 

"For chrissake, you sound like Mohammud." Giovanni groaned as he turned onto Broker Bridge.

"Hey, I liked Mohammud." Ricardo protested.

"Ric, you like everyone. That's your problem, you're too fucking nice." Gino said throwing his hands in the air. "Besides, we let Mohammad go for good reason."

"I know, I know," Ricardo said in an attempt to calm Giovanni.

After another few minutes of driving, the taxi pulled up in central Algonquin. "Where are these guys?" Gino said under his breath, sipping his coffee.

"Here they come," Ricardo said pointing to two guys stumbling down the road. Laughing and shoving each other all the way. 

"Jesus Christ," Giovanni snarled before winding down his window and honking the horn. "Hurry up! I wanna go home!" he yelled 

"Oh my God." Ricardo laughed at his friend's impatience. The two men approach the cab and got in either side. "So where are we taking you both?" 

The two men struggled to speak, giggling whenever they opened their mouths. Giovanni struggled to not scream at them. "Okay," said one of the guys. "Take us back to Hotel Inn on Albany Avenue."

Giovanni sighed as Ricardo entered the directions into the taxi meter "We'll get there in no time." Ricardo reassured them. 

"Hm," Giovanni responded, pushing the gear stick into drive.

****

When they arrived at the motel, the total bill gave to $25. One of the men gave Giovanni a fifty dollar bill, which he took without giving them change, the guys didn't seem to notice as they stumbled out of the cab and into the hotel lobby. Giovanni made a u-turn and started heading back to the Broker Depot. Ricardo looked at him disapprovingly.

"What? They tipped well." He smirked waving the fifty dollar bill at him.

"They were Italian tourists, I'm sure that the extra twenty-five dollars were a tip."

Giovanni giggled as he rolled up the note and stuck it in his breast pocket. "This is why we don't drink too much, Ric. You'll remember that next time you call for an illegal taxi."

"Thanks, bus. What a good tip." Ricardo responded rolling his eyes. Giovanni pulled up into the garage at the depot. The two of them jumped out and took the back entrance into the store. By this time, the sun was now high in the sky, for driving from Broker to Algonquin and back again had taken them over an hour.

"Why do I do this job?" Giovanni asked wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"Because you love your family and because you are struggling to pay for that nice Penthouse apartment of yours."

Giovanni shrugged. "That's true."


	5. Bad Girls Need Love Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is offered a job as a hired gun by some Italian mafia members. They promise to pay well, things get interesting.

"Jason, what the fuck was so important that you had to wake me up from my nap!" Ginny screamed banging down the door to Jason's meth lab just north of Sandy Shores. Bottle of whisky in hand.

Jason looked up from his poker game against this huge mobster who frowned and puffed on his cigar. There were two other women on Jason's couch, both in only high heels and their panties. One blonde and one redhead. The blonde one waved slightly. "Hey Gin," She said softly.

"Hey Keira," Ginny replied breathing heavily. "How are things?"

The blonde shrugged. "The same." Jason shot an annoyed look at the mobster he was gambling with. He put down his cards and excused himself.

"Ginny, can you come with me? he said motioning to the door."

Ginny's shoulders sagged. "Fuck, this isn't another one of these things where you threaten to slip my throat if I don't suck your dick is it?"

"No, honey." He said closing the door behind him and they exited the shack.

Ginny walked over to her truck, combat boots kicking up sand. She leant against the door and lit a cigarette. Jason shook his head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked.

"What isn't?" She said through gritted teeth. Jason sighed. 

"Okay, well I don't appreciate you doing dumb shit I don't tell you to."

"Oh, so it's fine of I do dumb shit that you tell me to do." She said before taking a long drag. Jason sighed. "I was gang-raped last night." She said casually.

"Wait, what?" Jason stammered.

"That's why I was off my rockers. That's why I was mad. That's why I wanted to kill myself. I was hoping I didn't wake up this morning." She said throwing the cigarette on the ground, crushing it under her boot. 

Jason put his head in his hands, he punched the air and let out a mad grunt. "You should have fucking called me Ginny, you know I would've come. Nobody fucks with my girls."

"That's pretty ironic given you are literally my pimp daddy." She took a swig of her whisky. "Besides, I remember nothing, they drugged me."

Jason kicked the side of the truck with rage, he began clawing at his thinning hair. "Fucking cunts! I can't believe this! We gotta get you tested." he said pottering back to the house. 

"Catch," Ginny said throwing a petri dish with blood laced semen inside at Jason. He caught it. He peaked inside and groaned disgustedly. 

"You fuckin' saved this?" he snarled.

Ginny giggled. "Just for you." Jason shoved it in his jacket pocket and motioned for her to come back inside the house.

"I'm going to find out whose this is and I'm going to cut them. You can't just fuck my bitches without taking them out for a nice dinner first." Jason said handing the petri dish to another one of his workers. He sat back down at the table where he was playing cards with the mobster. He pulled the second stool up and invited Ginny to sit. "Reynaldo, this is the pretty girl I tell you about." He said putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. The mobster peered at her from over his sunglasses. "This is Ginny, my midwestern sweetheart. Been with me a couple years now. She'll know what to do." The mobster held out his hand, Ginny took it and shook it. "Why don't you two run along now. I got a lot of work to do." Jason said, disappearing into the back room, the two girls followed.

Ginny felt nervous, this guy was huge. But she swallowed her pride and stood up.   
"We should get going, is your car here?" She said escorting the man out the door.

"Yeah, we parked around the corner." 

'We' Ginny thought. 'Oh, Christ.'

The man opened the passenger side of his four-wheel drive. She climbed in. There were two other guys in the back seat, chain smoking and talking quietly. Reynaldo climbed into the driver seat and started the car. "Alright, my only rule is no foul play. No knives, no chains, no weird shit." Ginny said unbuttoning her flannel shirt. 

"Wow, stop. No, that's now what this is for." Reynaldo said.

Ginny looked confused. "Huh?" She said stupidly.

"No, Jason said that you might be able to help us take care of some guy." The mobster said much more quietly. "There's this guy, he's lying now in Poleto Bay. he owes us a lot of money." He explained. The two men in the back both nodded. "You're job is to seduce him, take him somewhere secluded. Make him think he's about to get some action and boom, you break his neck and report back to us like nothing happened."

Ginny felt the earth move. "Well, how much are we talking?" She asked buttoning her shirt up again.

"This is your first gig. we'll start it at $1000. if you impress us, we may just call you again." The mobster said. "Here's the address," he handed Ginny a piece of a paper. "We put out a fake advertisement. He called up, asking for a girl. We said we'd send one around at 9.00pm. You don't gotta fuck him or anything. But you do have to kill him. You think you can manage?"

Ginny observed the piece of paper. "Oh yeah, I like to get my hands dirty." The three men laughed

"That's a good girl," he said patting her on the shoulder. "Here, why don't you buy yourself something nice," he said handing her a couple hundred dollars. Ginny took it reluctantly. This is more than she usually made a shift and she hadn't even done anything yet.

"Seriously?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, baby." Said the mobster. "I got a good feeling about this one, wouldn't you boys agree?' The two men in the back said they did. Reynaldo pulled up just outside Ginny's trailer. She hopped out of the truck but not before thanking the man for both the money and the opportunity.

"Not a problem, baby girl." The mobster said. "Remember, be at that address by 9.00 pm and wear something sexy." He smiled before driving away, the car's large tires spinning the dirt into the air. Ginny smiled brightly. The world seemed like a better place in that moment. She hurried inside her trailer, she was going to do herself proud.


	6. Bull In A Chicken Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky and his friends are released from jail, but their troubles don't end there.

"Alright, you're free to go." The cop opened the doors to the police station, letting Jack, Chase and Ricky exit.

"I can't believe we spent all day in there." Chase moaned as the door to the station closed behind them.

"Come on, it was only three hours. We still have all afternoon to do stuff before we have to leave for the airport." Ricky reminded his friends.

"Yeah sure, okay," Jack added with a weird kind of fake enthusiasm. "Why don't we like, go get some food or something, I'm fuckin' hungry."

"Here, here," Chase said, holding his stomach. "Let's get some Cluckin' Bell!"

Ricky raised an eyebrow "Really? We've come all this way and you guys just want to eat fried chicken?"

Jack shrugged "Why not?"He asked innocently.

"B-because we can get fried chicken in England. What happened to having a cultural experience?"

Chase giggled. "What, here? in Murica'? Fuck that, we came to get drunk, band chicks and snort coke. And we did all of the above. That my friend was a cultural experience is I ever had one." 

"In other words," Jack added, "We are going to Cluckin' Bell!" He threw a fist in the air and pottered off to the side of the road where he called for a taxi.

Ricky exhaled deeply through his nostrils, "Fine, fuckin' fine! Let's get chicken." 

Chase started to clap sarcastically. "Good job, buddy. We knew you could do it!" He smirked.

'Oh shut up you speccy cunt." Ricky said waving him off. chase giggled as they both joined Jack at the kerb.

****

The three of them ate at the nearest Cluckin' Bell restaurant. Sharing a large bucket a chicken amongst the three of them. "They weren't fuckin' kidding when they said a large bucket of chicken where they," Ricky noted.

Chase laughed, face full of chicken, lips coated with grease. "Nope." He said muffledly through pieces of chicken between his teeth. 

"You think we can finish this?" Ricky asked lifting one eyebrow as he inspected the bucket, bewildered by its size.

"I will!" Jack added, he was working on two drum sticks at once, one in each hand. Taking bites out of each of them. the two other boys didn't seem surprised.

"Well, that's a given." Ricky teased, poking at Jacks' stomach. He was much pudgier than the other two.

"Oi! get off it!" he said shoving Ricky's hand off him with a frown. Chase laughed.

"See, it's good innit?" Chase asked, "You can't tell me you regret eating a huge bucket full of good ol' American chickens?"

Ricky wiped the grease off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "When you put it like that I feel more disturbed than anything else."

Jack began to laugh, but the sound was cut off by the sound of a loud smash. It rippled through the store, every customer and staff member alike froze in their place. Silence filled the air for a brief moment, everyone was waiting for an explanation as to what happened. And they got one. 

Three masked men ran in with assault rifles, one screamed at the crowd to get on the floor. They all obeyed. 'Jesus, why are they doing this in the middle of the fuckin' day?' Ricky thought to himself as the two men started to empty the cash registers into bags while the other man stood to watch at the door.

The men didn't leave right after they emptied everything, rather they stood around and waited for the police to show up. 'Aw shit. They're holding us hostage.' Ricky thought. 'This can't be fucking happening I have a plane to catch in twelve hours.' When the police did show up, the criminals made it very clear what their intentions were. They opened up the doors so the police, as well as the NOOSE and the FIB and whoever else, was there could hear what was going on.

"Alright everyone, you're all probably very worried about what is going on. Listen carefully, this is happening because my boys and I are quite frankly sick of working for this city and getting nothing in return. So we are all going to stay here until we get what we want. Every hour we don't get it,"

The man speaking shoots a young woman in the back of the head. Screams erupted from the hostages but nobody dared move. 

"Every time the NOOSE guys try anything funny," He shot an elderly gentleman next. "And finally, whenever I get bored or agitated,"

He shot the young man at the cash register. Sobbing and terrified whimpering could be heard all around. 

"Is that understood? Wonderful, so let's all sit pretty any wait for what happenes next." The other two criminals than closed the doors to the resturant, trapping everyone inside.

****

It'd been another four hours. Six more people had been shot at that time. Two women, both young. Three men, one elderly, two middel aged. And another person that Ricky couldn't see. He hadn't shot any children so I guess that counted for something? 'Wait, is that Stockholm syndrome? Fuck!' 

Everyone was waiting quietly for something to happen. Then finally help came. An entire team of NOOSE guys had broken down the doors and open fire into the restaurant. Chase and Jack made a run for the door, they got out okay. Ricky decided to hide behind a table until the gunfire had stopped. The NOOSE guys injured six people and had killed four. The three attackers and another person who got in the way of gunfire when he had tried to run for the door.

Ricky had gotten out okay. He had been shot in the foot by accident but other than that he was fine. He didn't hear anything for a while. The fire brigade had shown up and they were putting out a fire caused by the rapid gunfire. Ricky couldn't see through all the smoke, he coughed twice before crawling out from under his table.

"There's another one!" he heard someone yell. Footsteps came closer, he couldn't see whose they were through the smog.

"Hello?" He coughed. A fireman lifted him up off the ground, this startled him greatly.

"It's okay, buddy. we're taking you to the hospital. You're safe now." The man said as Ricky was slung over his shoulder. The man ran out of the store. Ricky tried to adjust his eyes to the sun outside but it was very bright. His body was put on a stretcher and put in the back of the ambulance. Ricky stared up at the sky as the ambulance drove off. 

'This is just fucking fantastic.' He thought he didn't even have a moment to think about where Jack and Chas were right now, and if they would come back for him. He was in too much shock to think anything.


	7. Do I Look Lonely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni has used one of his secret talents and coping mechanisms to earn some more money for his family. We also get an insight into old fascist America.

"I see the shadows on my face. People have told me I don't look the same." 

Giovanni worked two jobs to support himself, the main one was driving taxi's at Bellic Enterprises, his father's business. The other was a gig at the infamous Maisonette 9. Every Friday and Saturday night Giovanni worked as a pianist and/or vocalist. He'd gotten the Job through a mutual friend of the family who had been working there for the best part of twenty or so years. he'd introduced him to Tony Prince, a man who was now very old, but also very rich. He owned two nightclubs in Algonquin, both of which were insanely popular. Giovanni got an opportunity to show off his talent on the piano and his vocal range as well. Prince had been very impressed.

"Maybe I lost weight, I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best. Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too."

Tony had told Giovanni that as soon as he was legal, he could work in Maisonnette 9 as the front man or pianist in their already critically acclaimed live band who played at every open night. Now, at the ripe old age of twenty-one, Giovanni could now work in clubs, and could now entertain the party-goers of Liberty City.

"I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall. The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?"

Giovanni's love for music started early on, for it was a way to escape the relentless bullying he went through in school. In elementary school it was more innocent, just ignorant questions like "Why does your skin look like that?" or "Why do you talk funny?" Or "How do I say say your name?" Things like that, but in High school that's when the racial slurs came. Giovanni honestly got sick of responding to people telling him to 'go back where he came from' given that he was born in Broker. He grew up around only his family and didn't interact much with other people, this made his accent a little ambiguous. 

"The death of a bachelor. Oh. Letting the water fall. The death of a bachelor. Oh. Seems so fitting for ."

Giovanni gripped the microphone in its stand as he began to sing the chorus. It was a song he'd heard again very recently, for he did remember it from his childhood. It was Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco, the song was almost fifteen years old now. It was older than Giovanni's sister. When he was performing, Giovanni felt untouchable. Nobody could make fun of the way he sounded from up there. Because every sound that came from his mouth was a hint of euphoria, and it didn't matter when he came from.

"Happily ever after. How could I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter. At the expense of the death of a bachelor." 

Race relations had been really bad when Giovanni was around eight years old. they had a president whose views on immigration were more than a little controversial. His main focus was looking after REAL Americans, this meant that for a while it was perfectly legal for a business to hire white people or people of American origin over anyone else. In fact, in some place, it was almost encouraged. The president at the time thought this would solve the problem of American's not being able to get jobs due to the fact that immigrants were taking them.

This bias was also present in other areas. The president made sure that no Americans would be homeless, even if that meant evicting immigrant families so the real Americans could have a place to live. This meant tighter borders, this meant unfair deportation, this meant living in America was harder than ever. Thankfully, when Giovanni was twelve the president was replaced and everything started to go back to normal, but the discrimination against immigrant families still remained. For there was a generation of kids who were raised on the idea that people like Giovanni were bad.

"I'm cutting my mind off, it feels like my heart is going to burst. Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served."

Giovanni was dressed in a black tuxedo which fit his frame perfectly, his black hair was combed and slicked back and he looked like a douchey boy band member, but the people loved it. He jumped off the stage and onto the dance floor, where he weaved between people as he sang. Sometimes taking the hand of a pretty girl and kissing it or caressing the cheek of another. His charm radiated through the dancefloor.

"And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had? Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad."

Maisonette 9 was arguably just as popular now as it was in the early 2000s. And it attracted a similar crowd too. Party girls, annoying guys trying to pick up those girls, and mobsters who would sit and drink while watching the girls dance and get hit on by the weird guys. It had been that way since the early days. The mutual friend who has introduced Giovanni to Tony had informed him that his father used to come here quite often back before he was born. 

"He was usually with this, bald, tough looking Jewish man." The friend had tried to explain to him one time.

"Oh yeah, I know who that is." Giovanni had said.

"Whatever happened to him?" The friend asked as they squeezed through crowds of people, back on Giovanni's first day.

"I think he wrote a few self-help books. Had a line of supplements and diet pills, and now runs a few luxury men's only gyms." Giovanni had remarked. 

"Ugh, that sounds about right." The friend had said in response.

"A lifetime of laughter. At the expense of the death of a bachelor." 

Giovanni ended the song there as he climbed back onto the stage. the crowd cheered and clapped as he and the rest of the band started to pack away.

"Thank you, everyone, we'll see you tomorrow night," Giovanni said into the microphone before unplugging it. The music went back to generic club beats at the band started to pack away. They all filed out of the back entrance of the club, this was where a large van was parked. The band started to load their gear into the back of it. Whilst they were doing this, the mutual friend of Giovanni's came up to him.

"Another successful night?" He proclaimed coming closer to the truck.

"Yeah man, it was pretty good," Giovanni said pushing a keyboard into the truck. 

"Hey," said the friend reaching into his pocket. "You boys work hard. The boss wants to show his appreciation." The man handed a one hundred dollar bill to the three other band members they all thanked him as they took the money. 

Giovanni also received a hundred dollar bonus but his cut came in the form of five twenty dollar notes. The man came closer to Giovanni as he handed him his money. "I know you might need to share this around, I want you to look after that family of yours okay?" he said in Giovanni's ear. He took the money and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah," he replied. "Thanks for looking out for me," He said while getting into the truck. 

"Not a problem, my man." Said the friend waving. "Keep that father of yours under control too."

"I'll try my best!" Giovanni cheered back as the truck started off down the road.


	8. God Save Katie Bellic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni comes home to bis family for the night.

Giovanni had the truck pull up outside his parent's apartment in Algonquin. He jumped out, waved goodbye to his friends before pulling his things out of the pack of the truck and walking in through the front doors. It was the apartment which according to his cousin, Gino's father had bought with money he owed the mafia. 

Apparently, he was doing dumb shit like that long before he was born, but it all seemed to come to an end once Giovanni had been born. Funny that. Anyway, since the business had taken off, Gino's father was able to legally buy the apartment, which now housed both of Giovanni's parents as well as his sister Kate.

Giovanni took the elevator up to the top floor, that's where his parents' two bedroom, one studio apartment was and had been for the last twenty-two years. When the elevator doors opened and Giovanni stepped through the door to the apartment, he'd realised he had completely lost track of time. He looked up at the clock in the kitchen. It was almost 10:00 pm. he had a feeling his family would still be lingering around, though, ain't no sleep for the wicked.

Giovanni walked through an open doorway, past the kitchen and into the joint living/dining room where he saw the light of the TV flashing as well as the sounds of whatever program was playing. Giovanni turned to see his father eating a bucket of fried chicken on the couch all by himself, watching some shitty reality TV program. Gino just watched him for a minute.

"Why are you like this?" He said finally. His father turned around and smiled.

"Giovanni! I am so glad you're here!" he got up off the couch, dusted himself off and came over and hugged his son. Roman stank of chicken. "You look like you've been busy."

"Yeah, you could say that." Giovanni sat down on the couch, a few seats away from his father so he wouldn't sit in a puddle of grease. Roman sat back down and went back to his chicken. "Dad, why don't you lay off the fuckin' chicken already. You're 53 years old. I am not going to be able to afford to look after mum and Kate of you just fucking die on me!" Giovanni knocked the almost empty bucket out of his father's hands.

"You remind me so much of your cousin," Roman said picking the bucket up off the floor and putting it on the coffee table. "I was shocked to find out your mother hadn't cheated on me." Nobody said anything for a while.

"I'm just worried about you," Giovanni said picking up the bucket of chicken and taking it into the kitchen.

"I know, I know," Roman said. Giovanni took out the last piece of chicken and put the bucket in the trash. He turned on the waste disposal and plopped the chicken inside. "C'mon. That was a perfectly good piece of chicken!" Roman cried.

"Get a life, you fat loser." Giovanni groaned, "It's just chicken!"

"I'm just saying, you could've eaten it." Roman shrugged.

"No, dad. I couldn't have. You know why? It's because of your bloody genes that I was born with a shitty metabolism that causes me to swell up whenever I eat anything! I'm at the gym every day, I have to juice most of my food and was raised strictly vegan as a child to event me from dying prematurely."

"We can't blame ourselves for these things," Roman said sympathetically. "These things happen." 

Giovanni breathed deeply. "I know, maybe I'm just jealous that I can't sit on my ass and eat chicken all day without going into cardiac arrest."

It was them that the door that leads to the other side of the apartment opened. Katie stepped out rubbing her eyes, dressed only in a nightgown. "What is going one? Jesus, you're so loud."

"I'm sorry darling. I was just going to bed." Roman said getting up off the couch and walking over to Katie to hug her. She squirmed under her father's strong arms. She broke away from him.

"Yeah, okay." She said tiredly. Giovanni walked up to his sister and hugged her half-heartedly. He wasn't exactly too affectionate, but he did love his sister. She hugged him back. "What are you doing here!" She struggled to say, still tired. 

"I just wanted to stop by after work," Giovanni said reaching into his pocket. "Here, take this." He said handing her twenty dollars that he had earned from work. She took it excitedly. "Don't buy drugs." He said sarcastically under his breath.

Kate thanked him, hugging him tightly before saying goodbye and going back to bed. She looked just like Giovanni, but she had inherited more of her mother's features. She had long dark hair and had pale skin just like him. She was much skinnier than him, Giovanni had a thick figure but wouldn't be considered fat by any means. Kate was tiny compared to him.

When Giovanni and Kate would stay at their cousin's house, he would tell them about how Kate got her name. Their cousin Niko had been involved with organised crime in Liberty City and also abroad before the two of them were born, so he was always full of good stories. 

He had told them that on their parent's wedding day, he had taken a girl he like, Kate McGreary to the wedding. Everything was good and fine until a mob boss Niko used to work with, Jimmy Pegorino came guns blazing and committed a drive by.

He said that Jimmy had meant to shoot Niko but instead got the pretty girl on his arm, Kate. Because she died at their parent's wedding, Roman had told Niko that he was going to name Giovanni Kate if he was a girl. Of course, he wasn't but their second child was.

Giovanni remembered asking his father if Niko's stories were true, to which he denied almost everything. Though sometimes he would admit that some things had happened was when he couldn't prove that it hadn't. When Giovanni he didn't know for sure if the stories were true but he always hoped they were. Now, as an adult. He knew they were true but wished they were not.

Kate was a good kid, Giovanni loved her dearly. She went back into her bedroom and went back to sleep. Giovanni said goodbye to his father and left the apartment. He called a cab and asked the driver to take him back to his apartment in Broker.

The air outside was cold and the beginning of winter tingled against his skin.


End file.
